Resident Evil Nightmare
by Linnafan
Summary: Jill copes with the death of Carlos by drinking heavily and staying in hotels with prostitutes. But with a little help from another S.T.A.R.S member can she change the way her life is going? Rating will change. (Please R&R)
1. Painful past

_It has been 3 years sense __Raccoon__City__ was wiped off the face of the earth. Jill Valentine managed to escape the city along with a member of the Umbrella's mercenary team Carlos. After their escape they found themselves fighting once again for their survival._

Umbrella HQ 3 years ago 

Jill slowly walked down the abandoned corridor of the Umbrella HQ with her Beretta .45 hand gun at the ready. She could hear the sounds of the monsters that haunt her past and dreams coming from around the corner as she approached. She pressed her back against the wall and closed her eyes.

'God steady my hand and let me shoot strait.' She prayed as she spun around the corner and raised her firearm.

As soon as her hand was steady she fired at the first monster that was in her sight. The full metal jacket rounds passed right through the chest of the monster and logged in the head of the smaller one that was behind it. The closer one stumbled back but didn't fall as the one behind it fell to the floor twitching. She re-aimed and sent a round through the closer ones head before it got its balance back. It fell on top of the other with a moan.

"Carlos!" Jill yelled.

She had heard him calling her name no more than 2 minutes ago and she ran to his aide. She could see Carlos with his back against the wall with his weapon at his side and a Zombie bighting his neck.

"CARLOS!!" Jill screamed as she aimed and fired at the Zombie that was on Carlos.

She saw the back of the monsters head crack as the bullet passed through. Jill's heart stopped when she saw both Carlos and the Zombie fall to the floor neither moving. She quickly started mowing down all the Zombies standing between her and Carlos. She ran up to him and threw off the Zombie that was lying across his lap.

"Carlos!" She yelled shaking his shoulder with tears in her eyes.

She felt for a pulse by putting her fingers on his wrist but found none. She went into uncontrolled fits of sobs as tears fell from her eyes. She started stroking his hair and that's when she saw it. There was a single bullet hole in his throat. She couldn't breath as she imagined Carlos looking at her as the zombie was bighting him as she fired. She knew that it was her bullet was what killed him and not the Zombie. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Carlos's head and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed and stood up.

She was still fighting for her life in this God Forsaken place and had no time to greave. She heard the sounds of Zombies coming down the hallway and she ran the other way.

'Carlos I promise I'll live and see that Umbrella is brought to justice.' She thought as she ran out of the building to the weighting car that Chris stole.

"Where's Carlos?" Chris asked as Jill dove through the open door.

"He's dead." Jill yelled as she started rummaging through the large bag that was in the back seat.

She pushed weapons out of the way and picked up a box and inserted a key. A light started blinking and she looked at the door to the building.

'Good bye Carlos.' She thought and pressed the button next to the light.

She could hear a series of explosions begin in the back of the building and could see the windows shatter sending glass flying. A few seconds later the door of the building blew apart as the remaining blocks of C-4 exploded.

Present time 

Jill extended her hand and extinguished the cigarette she was smoking and picked up the Vodka bottle on her night stand. She put the bottle to her lips and sucked down the remnants and threw it across the room smashing it on the wall. She had remained in a drunken state almost nightly after the death of Carlos. She stood up and looked at her nude body and reached for her clothes. Once she was dressed she picked up her purse and rummaged inside. She pulled out her wallet and pulled out about $200 dollars and set it on the nightstand and looked bat the prostitute she slept with. The woman had black hair and was of Filipino decent. Jill looked at her in disgust about what she did for a living then looked in the mirror at her own reflection with even more disgust. Finally she stumbled to the door and walked out. The streets were almost deserted as she stumbled her way down the street to the nearest Liquor store. She walked into the store and stumbled up to the counter and pointed to the Vodka bottle.

"Gim me tha Voodkea." She slurred.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you seem to be intoxicated." The clerk said.

"Gimme it!" She yelled.

She reached onto her purse and pulled a small .22 hand gun.

"NOW!" She yelled.

"Ok ok." The man said stepping back quickly and reaching for the bottle. "Here just take it."

"Hoo mutch?" she asked.

"Just take it." The man said trembling.

"I don't wanna roob you." Jill said.

She reached into her purse and pulled out about $40 dollars and threw it at him.

"Juss rig it up." She said.

The man quickly scanned the bottle and opened the register and handed her her change. He stepped back and continued trembling. Jill stood still for a moment with the gun facing the clerk before a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a uniformed officer looking at her.

"Ok Jill put the gun down." He said.

"I juss wansed a dink that it." Jill said. "I paid him."

"I know you wouldn't rob anyone but you're still brandishing a firearm." The officer said. "I'm gonna have to arrest you."

Jill lowered the gun and looked at the floor. The officer reached around her and took the gun and placed it in his belt.

"Are you gonna press charges?" The officer asked.

"Well she paid me." The clerk said.

"Is that a no?" The officer asked.

"Yea that's a no." He said.

Jill reached for the bottle on the counter and opened it and started drinking. Both the clerk and the officer looked on in utter astonishment as Jill downed the whole bottle in one breath.

"Wow." The clerk said.

"Ok Jill lets go." The officer said and put his hand on her shoulder.

Jill let the officer lead her out to his patrol car and even let her sit in the front seat with no hand cuffs. Jill just looked out the window as they drove to the Sheriffs office. Once they were there the officer led her through the front door and up to the counter.

"Well Officer Valentine." The man behind the desk said as she was led to the desk.

"Hi." Jill chirped swaying side to side.

"Oh." The man behind the desk said. "Have a little much again?"

"When I found her she was pointing a .22 at a clerk of a Liquor store for a bottle of Vodka." The arresting officer said. "All she wanted was the Vodka and even paid for it."

"Is the clerk pressing charges?" The other officer asked.  
"No." The Arresting officer said.

"Well that's good." The man behind the desk said. "Well let's get her some coffee and I'll call Officer Chambers to pick her up."

"Oh she's gonna be pissed." The arresting officer said as her led Jill down the hall and into the break room and sat her on the sofa and went to the coffee pot. "Its black with 2 sugars right?"

"Yep." Jill said.

The officer laughed and poured the coffee. He walked over to the sofa and handed Jill the cup and she took it with both hands. She slowly started sipping at the coffee as she swayed side to side.

"You really need to stop drinking Jill." The officer said.

"I can't." Jill said. "Ever time I does I see Carlos looking at me and asking me why I killed him."

The officer looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Jill it's been 3 years its time to move on." He said.

"No!" Jill yelled throwing the cup to the floor. "I can barely remember what his voice sounded like if I move on I'll forget him."

Jill stood up and walked to the wall and slammed her fist against it. The officer cringed when her heard the sound of flesh and bone hitting the drywall.

"I…I loved him." Jill sobbed.

Jill calmed down after several minutes and walked back to the sofa and fell face first on it. The officer stayed in the room to make sure she kept breathing and waited for Rebecca to arrive.


	2. The cocktail

Rebecca burst through the doors of the station wearing a pair of cut off jeans and a white t-shirt and stormed up to the counter.

"Where is she?" She snapped.

"In the break room." The officer behind the desk said.

Rebecca stormed down the hall in almost broke down the door to the break room making the officer inside spill coffee in his lap. He jumped to his feet with a yelp of pain. Rebecca walked over and stood with her hands on her hips glaring down at Jill.  
"Get up." The young medic snapped.

Jill didn't move from the coma like state.

"If I have to wake you up you're gonna hate it." She snapped.

Jill still didn't move and Rebecca's eyes narrowed.

"You asked for it." She said and walked over to the refrigerator.

She reached in and took out a large bottle of hot sauce and some eggs. She cracked open the eggs in a cup and poured most of the bottle of hot sauce in then mixed some coffee with it.

"Are you trying to wake her up or poison her?" The officer asked.

"Both are fine with me." Rebecca said. "I'm tired of dragging her ass out of here."

She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a funnel with a thick tube that was kept in there for when some of the officers wanted to have some fun and pour coffee into the funnel like a beer bong. She opened Jill's mouth and leaned her head back clearing her airway.

"Leon, as soon as I put this in her stomach pour this down the funnel." Rebecca said.

"Ok." Leon said.

Rebecca slid the hose down Jill's throat and into her stomach.

"Now." She said and Leon poured the cocktail into the funnel.

The cocktail quickly disappeared down the hose and Rebecca removed the hose from Jill's throat and snapped her mouth shut. Jill remained still for a few seconds before her eyes shot open and she sat up and started gagging.

"Damn." Leon said. "That worked."

"Yea that's my form of a Molotov Cocktail." Rebecca said. "She's gonna puke in 3…2…1…and now."

Right on queue Jill ran to the sink in the room and vomited all the contents in her stomach including the cocktail.

"What the hell?" Jill asked.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it if I woke you up." Rebecca said with a smile.

"How could I hear you I was out cold?" Jill yelled

"Well I needed to wake you up." Rebecca said. "And you know that when you're drinking you go overboard."

"Rebecca don't start." Jill said walking towards the door.

Rebecca walked behind her and waved good bye at Leon as they closed the door.

"I'll come to the funeral." The officer behind the desk said.

"Bite me." Jill said as she and Rebecca walked out.

Jill and Rebecca walked out to Rebecca's car and got in. Jill sat in the seat with a flop and crossed her arms.

"Do we need to have another talk?" Rebecca asked as she started up the car.

"It's my life." Jill said stubbornly. "I'll throw it away if I want to."

"Not if I can help it." Rebecca said. "I know why you're doing this but it won't bring him back."

"Shut the hell up Rebecca." Jill said with an angry tone.

"Or what?" Rebecca asked.

Jill reached into her purse to grab her .22 then realized that Leon had taken it.

" Sigh Never mind." Jill said slumping in the chair.

The rest of the drive neither of them said another word. Jill was already taking off her seat belt as Rebecca pulled into the driveway of her small apartment in the Downtown San Diego area. Jill opened the car door and got out just as the car came to a stop and slammed the door. Rebecca sighed and climbed out if the car and walked up behind Jill who was trying open the door.

"It's locked." Rebecca said as she reached around Jill and pushed her key into the lock and opened the door.

Jill pushed the door open and walked right into the kitchen and relieved Rebecca of the rest of her Vodka witch was about half of a fifth.

"Jill!" Rebecca yelled. "You have hade enough!"

"Not sense youpoured that shit down my throat." Jill said tossing the bottle into the trash can.

Rebecca took a deep sigh and walked into the kitchen and stopped beside Jill.

"Jill." She said becoming very serious. "You are my friend. We faced death next to each other more than once and have came out ok."

Jill folded her arms in preporation for the "You're my friend" talk and closed her eyes.

"I can't just sit by and watch you drink your life away." Rebecca continued. "I know my words mean nothing to you but I have to say them if just to ease my own conscience. I have watched as your life fell to shit after you lost Carlos and it hurts to watch."

"Leave him out of it." Jill said coolly.

She walked from the kitchen and into the living room and flopped down on the couch with Rebecca behind her with arms still crossed.

"Jill listen to me." She said.

"I know this lecture inside and out." Jill said.

"This is the last time I'm gonna say it." Rebecca said. "I…I wont be there for you next time."

This made Jill look at her in surprise. The tone in Rebecca's voice was enough to convince her that she was telling the truth.

"I don't even know why you help me as it is." Jill said.

"Because." Jill said looking at the floor. "You're my best friend and at one point in my life even a lover." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

Jill smiled as she remembered the time she had with Rebecca by her side and still couldn't figure out why she had ended it.

"We were a good couple." Jill said sitting up.

Rebecca sat down next to her and sighed.

"This is just like old times." She said. "I come to get you in the middle of the night. Then it's the "Talk" followed by…"

"Yea well." Jill said. "The old times are gone. It's time to start some new times."

"What are you saying?" Rebecca asked looking at Jill.

"I mean you and I." Jill said putting an arm around Rebecca's waist. "I'd like to start over."

"I'd like that." Rebecca said smiling. "But there's only one thing."

"I'll need help but I'll stop drinking." Jill said.

"You got all the help you need." Rebecca smiled.  
"I don't need help just with the withdraws." Jill said. "I'm gonna break before the end."

"I know." Rebecca said. 'She's gonna have to face the fact that Carlos is dead.' She thought.

"Thanks." Jill said and pulled Rebecca closer to her.

"You've been smoking." Rebecca said. "Haven't you?"

"Yea." Jill said laughing a bit.

"Ok into the shower for you." Rebecca said pulling Jill to her feet.

It was right about then that the half a fifth of Vodka hit Jill and she started to sway. Rebecca took Jill's arm and placed it over her shoulder and helped her into the bathroom.

"Are you gonna be ok or do I need to help you?" Rebecca asked.

"I be fine." Jill said starting to slur.

Rebecca let Jill go and Jill started to strip down out of her shorts and shirt. She had nothing else on underneath making Rebecca smile. Jill lifted her right leg to get into the shower but fell off balance. Rebecca reached out and caught Jill before she had the chance to crack her head open.

"You ok?" Rebecca asked.  
"Yea." Jill said.

Rebecca helped Jill the rest of the way into the shower and closed the door. Jill turned on the water and adjusted the heat and turned the shower on. She put her head under the shower and closed her eyes.

'Rebecca's willing to take me back.' She thought. 'Why? After the way I treated her.'

She lifted her head up letting the water fall on her face. It may have been the alcohol in her system or the fact that she was thinking and that always hurt. But she never heard the door to the shower open or the sound of Rebecca giggling. But when Rebecca put her hands through Jill's hair she for an instant thought about a Zombie behind her.

"WHAAAA!!" She screamed and spun around with her elbow swinging.

Rebecca saw it coming but she couldn't get out of the way and caught Jill's elbow right in her jaw. Blood was sent flying from lips as she smashed into the wall with the back of her head smacking the wall. She saw a flash of light then everything went fuzzy. The last thing she saw was the blurry image of Jill dropping to he knees and putting her hand on the side of her face. She felt the warmth of Jill's touch just before everything went black.


	3. Moonlight confessions

Jill leaned by the limp figure of Rebecca and saw the blood flowing from her mouth and down the back of the wall.

'Good one dumb ass.' She thought. 'She was trying to be sensual and you knock her out.'

Jill turned off the water and opened the door and carried Rebecca to the bedroom. Rebecca always kept a first aid kit in her night stand so Jill laid Rebecca on the bed with her head her lap. She opened the drawer and took out a square of gaze and a bandage. She placed the gauze on the back of Rebecca's head and wrapped the bandage around it to hold it in place.

'Good thing she showed me how to do this.' She thought as she tied off the ends.

Next she took a small wash cloth and dabbed it to Rebecca's lips to clean off the blood. Once she was finished she pulled the covers over Rebecca's nude body and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then slowly walked back into the shower. She finished her shower and walked into the living room carrying a blanket from the hall closet. She lay on the couch and unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

'Now I really owe her.' She thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

As she lay unconscious Rebecca slipped into a dream. A dram filled with joy, pain, happiness and sorrow as the dream replayed the images of Jill and herself when the first got together.

Rebecca's dream 

Rebecca shot out of bed sweating heavily and screaming. She looked around the room for the monster that was chasing her. Her breathing slowly went back to normal and she lay back down in on her sweaty sheets.

'Oh God." She thought. 'Every night.'

Rebecca lay in her bed for a few minutes looking off into the darkness trying to shake off the dream before getting up and walking into the kitchen. She reached into a small cabinet and pulled out some pills that were designed to suppress dreams and started walking back to her room. She was passing through the living room when something moved in the corner of the room.

"Who…Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me." Jill said.

"How did you get in?" Rebecca asked.

"Your door was unlocked." Jill said. "I heard movement inside and came in slowly just in case."

"Oh." Rebecca said. "Well it was just me."

"I can see that." Jill said walking into the moonlight that was filling the room.

She was wearing her usual blue tank top and black mini skirt with black knee high boots. Her tank top tightly covered her upper body.

"So what brings you here?" Rebecca asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Jill said.

"At 3:30 in the morning?" Rebecca asked.

"Well no." Jill said. "I really just wanted someone to talk to."

"About what?" Rebecca asked.

"Anything." Jill said. "I need to take my mind off Carlos."

"Oh." Rebecca said sounding a little put off.

"Its just that ever sense Carlos was killed things have been… Different." Jill said.

"Like what?" Rebecca asked.

"Well like the way I look at guys." Jill said looking at the floor. "I look at them as mere people and not possible lovers."

"Don't worry." Rebecca said. "You'll get over Carlos."

"That's what I'm trying to say." Jill said. "I am over him as a lover….and all men"

"What?" Rebecca asked trying to make sure she understood her right.

"I like women" Jill said sounding a little unsure of her own words.

'She's gatta be kidding.' Rebecca thought. "How… How many girls have you been with?"

"Well none." Jill said. "But it's just that when I look at some girls I fantasize about sleeping with them. And I don't think about men like that anymore."

"I think you're just confused." Rebecca said. "As long as I've known you you have been attracted to men and you don't just switch your preferences just like that."

Jill looked up from the floor and looked right into Rebecca's eyes.

"No." She said. "Your wrong. I do like women."

"Prove it." Rebecca said. "…Kiss me."

"What?" Jill asked.

"Show me that you like women by kissing me." Rebecca said. "You can tell if you like them by kissing them."

Jill stood still looking at the young medic who was dressed in a small robe. She swallowed hard and stepped closer to Rebecca.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Jill asked.

"It won't bother me." Rebecca said. "I've been gay sense high school."

Jill smiled at Rebecca's bluntness. She had her suspensions that she was gay and that was why she was there. She licked her lips and took another steep closer to Rebecca. They were standing just inches from each other in the moonlight. Jill looked with unsure eyes into Rebecca's and moved her lips in closer then stopped. She started to back up so Rebecca took the initiative and shot in and pressed her lips to Jill's. Jill was hesitant at first but soon was returning the kiss. Much to her surprise she really did like kissing another woman. Rebecca slipped her hands around Jill's waist and pulled her closer. Jill's hands were trembling as she placed her arms around Rebecca's neck and closed her eyes. They stood in the moon lit room with there lips locked for almost a minute before Rebecca took it a step farther and reached out her tongue. She was met with a little resistance from a shocked Jill but was soon granted entry. It wasn't until over 2 more minutes passed that they finally separated. They looked into each others eyes without saying a word for several seconds.

"Ummm." Jill said. "That…That was the best kiss I ever had."

Rebecca smiled and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not that good." She said.

"Yea you are." Jill said.

Rebecca looked back up and smiled at Jill.

"As much as I'd like to stay I have to go back to sleep I'm on duty in the morning." She said.

"Mind if I go with you?" Jill asked.

"Aren't you moving a little fast?" Rebecca asked.

"I wasn't saying I wanted to have sex." Jill said. "Mind you that I wouldn't mind its just that I have been having nightmares lately and the only way I can get them out of my mind is drinking or sleeping with someone by my side."

"I've been having nightmares too." Rebecca said. "Well if you want to lets go."

They walked into Rebecca's room and closed the door. Rebecca let her robe fall to the floor leaving her dressed in only her bra and panties as she climbed into bed. She looked over at Jill who was taking off her clothes down to her bra and panties as she climbed in next to Rebecca. As soon as she was in the bed Jill rolled onto her side facing her back to Rebecca. Rebecca scooted closer to Jill pressing her chest to Jill's back and putting an arm around her waist. Rebecca nuzzled her lips to the back of Jill's neck and gently kissed her.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Night." Jill whispered back and fell asleep.


	4. Kiss and makeup

5:30 am 

Rebecca opened her eyes early in the morning with a pounding headache from hitting her head on the wall. She rolled on her side to wake up Jill but she wasn't there.

"Jill?" Rebecca said sitting up.

She was completely nude but she didn't care. She stood up and walked through the hallway and into the living room. The room was dimly lit by the rising sun and she saw Jill lying on the couch with her back facing the hallway. Rebecca was lightly sweating from the summer morning and the light glistened off her nude body as she walked up to the couch. She kneeled down and put her hand on Jill's shoulder.

"Hey Jill." She whispered and shook her shoulder

Jill moaned as she opened her eyes and turned to see Rebecca.

"Hey." Jill said sleepily. "Are you ok?"

"My head hurts but I'll be fine." Rebecca said.

"I'm sorry." Jill said. "You caught me off guard."

"It's ok." Rebecca said. "But anyway there's no reason for you to sleep on the couch. Come to bed."

Rebecca stood up as Jill sat up and rubbed her eyes. She slowly got to her feet and walked with Rebecca into her room. Rebecca lay back in her bed as Jill pulled the covers down on the other side. As soon as Jill was in the bed Rebecca scooted over and rested her head on Jill's shoulder.

"Don't you have to work?" Jill asked.

"Not with my head the way it is." Rebecca said.

Jill sighed and closed her eyes as Rebecca started kissing her on the neck and rubbed her chest.

"Not now Rebecca." Jill said. "I have a killer hangover and you have a concussion."

"I'm not trying to make love to you." Rebecca said. "I just want to be close to you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jill said.

"I know but I haven't had anyone sleeping next to me sense the night we broke up." Rebecca said.

"That was almost a year ago." Jill said.

"I know." Rebecca said. "I was hopping that you still wanted to be with me."

"Well I do." Jill said.

"I figured that out." Rebecca said.

Rebecca continued rubbing Jill's chest and Jill rolled on her back and put her hands behind her head. Rebecca took that as an offering and moved her lips to Jill's and started to unbutton her shirt. Jill went along and removed her shirt and tossed it to the floor. Rebecca moved her lips from Jill's and kissed her way down to her exposed breasts. Jill breathed in through her teeth and Rebecca reached her nipples.

"Rebecca." Jill moaned. "Please not now."

Rebecca stopped playing with her and rolled off and faced her back to Jill and pulled the covers over her shoulder.

"Come one Becky don't be mad." Jill said calling her by her nick name. "I'm just not ready to do that. "I just feel bad but I'll be ready tonight I promise."

"Ok." Rebecca said without looking at her.

Jill sighed and faced her back to Rebecca and closed her eyes.

10:00 am 

When Rebecca woke up Jill had her arms around her and was sleeping peacefully. Rebecca was still a little mad at Jill for leading her on like that but was willing to let it go jut to have Jill's arms around her. Jill had one hand around her waist and the other under her back and resting on her chest. Rebecca reached up and lifted Jill's hand from her chest and kissed it before slowly sliding out of her lover's arms and walking into the kitchen. Rebecca brewed a pot of coffee and walked into the bathroom to look at the bandage on her head. It was covered in blood but it all looked old so she tossed it in the trash can and hopped in the shower. The warm water stung the back of her head and was turned red from the blood in her hair but the wound wasn't bleeding anymore. Once she was finished she dried off and walked into the room and put on a pair of sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt and walked into the living room. She walked to the phone and called work and let them know she wasn't coming in then walked to the coffee pot. After taking down a few cups she made one for Jill and walked into the bedroom where she was still sleeping. She set the cup down and leaned over Jill and brushed her lips to Jill's.

"Time to wake up." She whispered and kissed her just hard enough to wake her up.

Jill opened her eyes and smiled when she looked into Rebecca's eyes.

"Morning." She said and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"I brought you some coffee." Rebecca said. "Black 2 sugars."

"You're a life saver." Jill said and sat up.

Rebecca handed her the mug and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Jill watched her walk away and sighed.

'She's still mad.' She thought.

She looked down at her exposed breasts then set the mg down and stood up. She removed the rest of her clothes and walked into the living room. She leaned against the wall in the hallway so Rebecca could see her.

"Hey." She said. "If you still want me I'm all yours."

Rebecca never took her eyes off the TV and was rather pail.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jill asked.

"Plenty." Rebecca said turning the volume up on the TV.

_"These images you are seeing are not make believe." _The reporter said. _"It appears that the dead have come back to life and are attacking everyone they come into contact with. Every one they kill comes back to life and adds to the straight of the undead."_

Jill sat next to Rebecca and looked on in horror as they watched live coverage of Umbrella Special forces solders trying to stop the Zombie horde but not succeeding.

"Where is this happening?" Jill asked.

"Up in the San Francisco area." Rebecca said. "It looks like the Army has set up a barricade around the whole area. They are letting people that are not infected through to safety and killing everyone else."

"Well it looks like they have it contained for now." Jill said. "But we better be ready incase the virus makes it here."

Rebecca nodded her head and looked at Jill and finally saw that she was necked.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I wanted to say sorry for turning you down earlier." Jill said. "I wanted to make it up to you."

"Hold that thought." Rebecca said kissing Jill on the lips. "Let's be sure we're ready to go through hell again before we go the heaven."


	5. Rescue Mission

For the next 3 weeks Jill's life was the same day in day out. She was able to get over her alcoholism with Rebecca's medical and moral support. Everyday Jill went through her withdraws and mood swings and every night Rebecca had to sleep with a constant PMSing woman and that was hell. Rebecca watched the news and kept an eye on the zombie infection in San Francisco and so far it was being kept under containment by the army. Rebecca had to drag Jill with her to work so she wouldn't fall back into the bottle which took Jill's mind off of the withdraws. The morning that Jill woke up without a headache and a craving for alcohol she jumped on Rebecca kissing her until she woke up.

1 week after Jill's withdraws 5:00am 

The alarm snapped Jill and Rebecca out of sleep and Rebecca smacked the snooze button.

"Oh I hate waking up." She said rolling on her side and looked at Jill.

"Oh it's not so bad waking up next to you." Jill said.

Rebecca smiled and climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Jill stretched out in the bed and curled up to go back to sleep.

"Jill come here quick." Rebecca yelled.

Jill ran into the living room where Rebecca was looking at the TV that was flashing 'Breaking news'. The TV was showing images of San Diego with crashed cars and people running through the streets with the living dead in hot pursuit. There was a scroll at the bottom of the screen saying 'All STAR and SWAT members report to the nearest station immediately.

"Oh shit." Jill said as they both ran down the hall and into the bedroom. Jill had moved in with Rebecca to make things easer as she went through the withdraws and decided to stay. They both tossed off their nightgowns and dressed in their STAR clothes. Rebecca was in suburban camouflage pants with a black tank top. And Jill was in her blue tank top black skirt and boots with her black beret. Jill grabbed her Beretta .9mm and Rebecca grabbed her new combat 12 gauge shotgun.

"I had a feeling this would come in handy." She said as she put a bandoleer of shells around her shoulder and loaded the shotgun.

They ran out of the house and up to Jill's jeep.

"I remember you thought I was nuts for getting this jeep with a turret mount on it." Jill said as she reached into the bolted down locked box and removed an M60 heavy machinegun and bolted it to the turret mount.

Jill loaded the gun with the belt of ammo that was in an ammo can to the left of it then hopped into the driver's seat.

"I don't think there here yet but I want to be ready." She said as she started up the jeep.

"Damn Jill." Rebecca said looking at the M60. "Can you say over kill?"

"No." Jill laughed as she speed to the station.

Seeing as it was only 5:10 am not many people on the road but those that were fleeing the city after hearing what was going on. Jill and Rebecca pulled into the parking structure of the police station and parked the jeep in an armored area meant for APC's and ran into the STAR meeting room. Jill and Rebecca were the senior officers in the room so they walked up to the podium. There were only 3 other officers in the room besides Jill and Rebecca and they were all new and only one had dealt with what they are dealing with now. The officers were, Leon Kennedy, Julie Carmickle and Anna Smith. The rest of the members were on their way but they had to start the briefing without them.

"Ok this is the situation." Jill said. "You all have heard about what is happening in San Francisco. Well now it's happening here."

"Is Umbrella behind it again?" Leon asked.

"More than likely." Jill said. "There are only a few ways to kill the things we are up against. The best way is to put a bullet in their heads."

"No problem." Julie said patting her .308 sniper rifle. "Just give me a clear shot."

"Yea well you better take lots of ammo." Jill said.

"What about removing the heads?" Anna asked.

"That would work if you want to get that close." Jill said. "Personally I don't."

"Well you know I like to bring my Katanna with me." Anna said. "Just for close encounters."

"Well you'll probably get to use it." Jill said. "And what ever you do don't any of them bite you. They can transfer the virus to you. And that counts for scratches as well."

Anna looked at what she was wearing and smiled. She was like an armored knight. She was covered from head to toe with Titanium. It was light but strong. She had full range of movement in the suit so top brass let her keep it.

"Ok as soon as the others get here we're on search and rescue." Jill said. "I'll designate areas once they are all here. Until then your on you own. Dismissed."

They all stood up and walked out of the room. Leon was looking out of one of the windows at the street and Julie was setting up a sniper post for target practice on any Zombie that came down the street.

"Hey Leon." An officer said walking down the hall. "The wife's on the phone."

"Ok thanks." Leon said walking back into the meeting room and up to the phone. "Hello."

"Leon it's Clare." Clare said.

"What's up?" Leon asked.

"Oh plenty." Clare said.

In the back ground Leon could hear the sound of doors rattling and scattered gunfire.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked.

"For now." Clare said. "There are Zombies outside. Our neighbors our here and there helping take down any that get through the doors."

Clare's voice was a little shaky but she was in control of the situation.

"Come home soon and get us out of here." She said.

"I'm on my way." Leon said. "If anything happens get into the attic and go to the back."

"Ok be fast." Clare said.

Just before the line went dead Leon heard the sound of boards breaking and Clare screaming and 2 shotgun blasts.

"Clare!" Leon yelled.

He dropped the phone and ran for the door. Jill and Rebecca heard Leon yelling Clare's name and head for the door.

"Leon wait." Jill said grabbing him by the shoulders. "Let's rally the troops."

She grabbed her radio and keyed down on the button.

"Anna, Julie meet in the parking garage we have a rescue mission." She said and ran with Rebecca and Leon to the garage.

Leon was in his jeep waiting for the others as Jill and Rebecca got the M60 ready to rock. Julie and Anna ran out of the building and hopped in Leon's jeep and they speed off. Leon's house was only 4 miles away and as soon as they got within a block of it they saw smoke rising from the street.

"Ok Rebecca mount up." Jill said.

Rebecca took off her seat belt and got behind the M60 and aimed in front of the jeep. Both jeeps slowed down to avoid hitting anyone that was running away and soon were on Leon's street. Anna had her rifle positioned on the roll bar of the jeep and looked for targets. Most of the houses on the street had windows knocked out and doors broken down.

"Ok lets split up." Jill said into the radio. "Anna there is a latter on the side of the house to your right. Get to the roof and give us sniper cover."

"I'm on it." Anna said and hopped out of the jeep as it rolled past.

Her rifle was slung over her shoulder along with a rope and she had a .40 caliber Beretta in her hand. She ran to the side of the house and dropped 2 zombies with a shot to the head each and climbed up the latter. She looked around the roof to be sure that it was clear then aimed her handgun at the bolts on the latter and fired. The latter fell to the ground sealing off her exit but also preventing anything from coming up behind her. She attached the rope to a pipe that was on the roof and set the coil by her and readied her rifle.

"Ok I have the high ground." She said into her headphone.

Jill and the others were out of the jeeps and moving up to Leon's house. Leon tried to open the door but it was barricaded from the other side. He took a step back and kicked the door as hard as he could. The door broke off it's hinges and fell to the floor. The place smelled like gun powder as they entered. There were Zombies lying on the floor with shotgun blasts in their chests and heads.

"Leon take the kitchen." Jill said. Rebecca take the bedrooms Julie take the basement I'll look upstairs."

"They should be in the attic." Leon said.

"Ok we'll go there after the house is secure." Jill said.

They all split up and started searching the house. Leon walked into the kitchen and found his neighbors 17 year old son lying and the floor with a bullet in his head and several bite marks on his neck.

"Good girl." Leon said to himself she kept him from coming back.

The room was full of bullet holes from a shootout but very little Zombies.

'They must have panicked.' He thought as he checked the zombies to be sure they were dead for good.

Basement 

Julie walked down the stairs into the basement that was lit by several 100 watt bulbs making it easy to see. She listened for any sound but there was none. She pushed open the door at the bottom of the stairs with the barrel of her AR.15 a semi auto M16 and walked inside. The room was nicely cleaned with only a few bullets lying on the table next to the gun lockers. She walked up to the lockers to see if there was anything she could use but there was nothing so she headed back up the stairs.

"Basements clear." She said.

"So is the kitchen." Leon said.

"Rodger." Jill said as she walked up the stairs.

She was almost at the top when she heard a shotgun blast.

"Rebecca." She said into her headphone. "Rebecca are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Rebecca said.

Bedroom 

Rebecca looked at the Zombie that she had just blasted in the face with her shotgun. It was behind the door and almost had her but she was faster and took it down.

"First bedroom clear." She said as she walked out and headed for the last one.

This time she went in ready for anything. Well almost anything. Laying on the ground was the mutilated body of one of Leon's friends. His throat was ripped out and most of his chest was gone. There was no chance of him coming back so she left the room.  
"Leon this is Rebecca." She said. "John Baker is dead."

"Yea so is his son." Leon said.

"I'm heading up the stairs." Rebecca said walking down the hall.

"Julie and I will meet you there." Leon said.

Upstairs 

Jill walked down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Her stomach turned when she looked at the floor.

"Leon its Jill." She said.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"You two are sick." Jill said as she picked up the leather whip and used condom. "Why the hell did you leave a condom on the floor?"

All Leon heard was Rebecca, Julie and Anna laughing over the head phones.

"Ok my room is clear keep checking." Leon said turning a bit red.

"Hey Leon I knew she had you whipped but damn." Julie said.

"Oh go to hell." Leon said.

Jill laughed as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She finished the sweep of the seconded floor and waited for the others. They all walked up to the attic entrance and pulled down the latter.

"Hold your fire." Jill yelled up the latter.

She was the first in and looked around. There were boxes stacked up all over the floor and she moved through the room.

"Clare?" She said.

"In the corner." Clare said standing up.

Leon raced past Jill and hugged his wife tightly.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he gave her a kiss.

"I'm fine." Clare said. "But I'm out of ammo."

Just stay behind me." Leon said and looked around. "Where are the others."

"Their dead." Clare said. "Their all dead."

"Where's Cindy?" Leon asked.

"A large monster got her in the living room." Clare said. "We were all out of ammo and she had no hope."

"We didn't see her body." Leon said.  
"It…It ate her." Clare said.

"Ok let's get out of her we have other houses to search." Jill said.

They all walked out of the house and ran to Jill's jeep. Clare mounted the M60 as the others split up in 2 groups of 2 and started searching all the houses. There were no survivors in any of the houses and the ones that lived made a run for it.

"Ok Anna we're on out way out." Jill said. "Be ready for pickup."

"Rodger." Anna said.

Rooftop 

Anna pushed the rope off the roof and waited for the others to get to the jeeps. As soon as they were in the jeeps she climbed down the rope and ran to Jill's jeep and climbed in. Clare had jumped out to be with Leon so Rebecca manned the M60 fore the whole back to the station.


	6. Search and Rescue

Police station 

Jill and the others arrived back at the station just as Chris was pulling in.

"Well hey there big brother." Clare said hugging him.

"Hey." Chris said. "So Jill who's all here?"

"Well we just got back from a mission so more may be here but the ones I know about are Leon, Anna, Julie and Rebecca." Jill said.

"Well I think I saw Johnny heading in a minute ago." Chris said. "I haven't seen Tom or Kim."

Johnny was the kind of guy that any gung-ho solder would like. He never went anywhere with out an M60 and plenty of grenades. He drove an armored truck with a mount for his M60 like the one on Jill's jeep. Tom…Now there was a character. He could be acting serious one minute then out of the blue start laughing at nothing. He was ex-Delta team and a little cracked after he incidentally killed a child that ran past him in a firefight. Kim on the other hand was always serious and she could backup anything she said. Once she saw a man hit his girlfriend and she stepped in and almost killed the guy. She had a large scar on the left side of her face from a rape attempt. The attacker slashed her face after she kicked him in the balls. The knife split her left eye in half and she was permanently blind. Even though you needed prefect vision to get into STAR she was an exception. Chris was in a bar in the downtown area and hitting on a girl at the counter when a group of bikers came in and threatened to kill him for talking to the sister of the leader. Kim stepped in and between her and Chris they leveled all 8 armed members. After that Chris started hanging around with her and she joined STAR with his recommendation. And unknown to everyone she and Chris have been dating for the past year and it's getting very serious.

"Well let's go inside and wait for them." Chris said and walked into the meeting hall.

The group walked into the meeting hall where Johnny was cleaning his M60.

"You see some action?" Chris asked.

"You can put it like that." Johnny said and tossed something to Chris.

Chris looked at a bloody pair of dog tags.

"Tommy McClaren Delta 165-73-9937." Chris read and lowered the tags.

"I was going to pick him up at his place but it was ransacked and covered with Zombies." Johnny said. "I leveled all of them in my path and got to Tom's room. He was sitting with his back to the wall with his sidearm in his hand. I looked to see if he was alive and saw that he ate a bullet. There was nothing I could do so I took his tags and ran."

"They were at his place?" Jill asked.

"I out ran them from my place." Johnny said.

"So did I." Chris said.

"There after us." Jill said. "Like they did with Nemesis."

"Who's after us?" Julie asked.

"Umbrella." Jill said. "They don't like STAR because we have caused them too much trouble."

"But how did they get zombies to our houses?" Julie asked.

"All I saw outside my place was a U-Hal truck." Chris said.

"There was one at my house and one outside Tom's." Johnny said.

"I saw one at Leon's." Anna said.

"Holy shit." Jill said. "Well looks like we get to pay them a visit if we get out of here alive."

"If they are dropping Zombies off at our places." Chris said. "Then…"

He ran to the phone and dialed Kim's cell phone number. It rang and rang with no answer.

"Shit." Chris said hanging up the phone. "Kim is in trouble we have to get to her."

"She's almost 2 hours away." Jill said. "That's why she works 24 on 24 off instead of 8 hour on 8 off 8 on like the rest of us."

"I don't care we have to go." Chris said. "She's one of us and we never leave a man behind."

"Well I'm not a man." Kim said standing in the doorway. "Sorry I forgot my phone."

Chris sighed and sat in the chair.

"You cant do that to me." He said.

"Sorry captain." Kim said. "I saw a U-Hal truck pass me by on my way in."

"Ok well now that we're all here it's time to get to work." Chris said. "Clare I know your not a STAR member but we can use you."

"I figured." Clare said.

"We're gonna break into teams of 2 and take different areas." Chris said. "Johnny and Julie you take the Best Western Bayside Inn. Get everyone out and into any trucks you can find and take them to the Convention Center you are team 1. Clare and Leon you take the Marriot Hotel. Take all survivors to the Convention Center you are team 2. Jill and Rebecca you take the US Grand hotel take everyone to the Convention Center you are team 3. Anna and Kim you come with me to secure the Convention center."

"Got it." They all said.

"Ok we're gonna move out in 10 min get all the ammo you can carry and meet in the parking area." Chris said. "Ok lets go those people aren't gonna be safe for long."

They all ran down to the armory leaving Chris and Kim in the meeting room.

"You scared the hell out of me." Chris said giving her a hug.

"Sorry but when I heard what was going on I ran out of the house taking only my Ak.47 with me and some extra mags." Kim said.

Kim was always serious except when she was with Chris then she was a typical woman in her mid 20's. She put her arms around Chris and kissed him on the lips before braking free.

"We better get going." She said. "We have a mission to do then we can fool around."

They both ran out of the meeting hall and ran down to the armory and stalked up and ammo. And ran to the parking area. Everyone was setting their gear up and testing their headphones.

What took you guys?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Chris said. "Ok let's get going."

They all piled into their personal vehicles and headed for their designated areas.

Marriot Hotel 

Leon and Clare ran through the doors to the hotel and up to the reception desk. It was abandoned and Leon jumped over the counter and pressed the intercom button that signaled all the rooms that was for emergency's only.

"Attention everyone in the building this is Officer Leon Kennedy San Diego STAR team. We are here to evacuate you to the Convention center. What I need from all of you is to meet in the lobby in 10 minutes. And if you have a truck grab you keys we'll need the transportation. If you need help call the front desk."

Within 2 minutes there were about 30 people in the lobby and 4 rooms calling for help. Room 202 has a pregnant woman and a child. Room 254 had 3 injured people. Room 323 was full of school children that stayed at the hotel while on a field trip and room 333 had a man that was trapped in the room with a Zombie at the door.

"Well room 333 is my first stop." Leon said. "Clare stay here and keep everyone safe."

"I will." Clare said. "Stay safe."

Leon nodded and ran to the stairs he wasn't gonna get into the elevator incase there were zombies. He ran up to the 5th floor and ran to room 333. The door to the room was busted in and Leon stepped in carefully. He could hear the man that called sobbing somewhere in the room and saw a zombie walking into the bathroom. The man screamed and Leon bolted for the bathroom. The zombie was hammering on the shower doors and the man was holding the door shut.

"GET DOWN!" Leon yelled.

The man dropped to the floor and Leon fired 3 shots into the zombie one of them passing through its head. The glass to the shower shattered from the bullets and fell all over the man. He slowly got to his feet and stepped over the zombie.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." Leon said. "Now take the stairs down to the lobby."

The man nodded and ran out of the room. Leon's next stop was room 323 that was just down the hall. The door was locked and he could hear children crying.

"Kid's." Leon said. "Unlock the door and let me in."

There was a click from the other side of the door and Leon opened the door. There was about 10 small children and an adult that was laying with her back to the bed. Leon could see that she was bleeding from the neck and walked up to her with his gun in his hand. He reached out and touched the woman's head and it was cold.

'She's dead. She must have called for help before she died.' He thought as he looked at the children. "Come on kids lets get you to safety."

He stood up and they all started walking to the door when one of the kids screamed. Leon spun around and saw the woman getting to her feet. Her eyes were white and she was drooling. He raised his gun and fired one shot through her head and she toppled back onto the bed. He sighed and walked out of the room with all the children and took them down to the lobby and left them with Clare then ran to room 202. The woman was laying on the bed with her daughter next to her when Leon walked in.

"I'm…I'm going into labor." She said.

The daughter was about 12 years old and could move one her own so Leon picked the woman up and headed down the hallway. They were almost to the stairs when a Zombie walked out of a room in front of them. He was about to put the woman down until he felt his gun being pulled from the holster. He looked down and the girl was aiming at the zombie.

"Aim for the head." Leon said.

The girl fired one shot and dropped the gun but also dropped the zombie with a bullet to the head.

"Wow." He said as she picked up the gun and put it back in his holster. "Nice shot."

They walked down the stairs and into the lobby. Thankfully there was a doctor in the lobby that was in town for a seminar and he took charge of the woman. Finally Leon ran to room 254 to get the 3 injured people. As he got to the door he heard the sound of 3 zombies in the room.

"I'm not going in there." He said and ran back down the hall and into the lobby.

"Where are the others?" Clare asked.

"Their dead." Leon said. "OK now who has trucks?"

I have one." A man said.

"I have a U-Hall that I'm taking back to Kentucky." Another said. "It's empty."

"Good we'll use that." Leon said. "Let's go."

They all ran to the truck and opened the back and piled everyone in. Clare sat in the back with the door open and Leon got into the front.

"Ok let's get going." Leon said and the man started up the truck and headed for the convention center.

It was less than a mile to the convention center and there was no traffic so it only took about 3 minutes to arrive. All of the other groups were arriving at the same time.

"Now how the hell did you all get her as fast as us?" Leon asked.

"The bayside Inn burned to the ground." Julie said. "No survivors."

"The Grand hotel was closed for fumigation." Jill said.

"Well hell looks like we had all the fun." Leon said. "Ok lets get inside before we're dinner."


	7. New Mission

Jill and the others walked into the convention center and into exhibit hall A the largest one. It was mainly used for large seminars and could accommodate 1000 plus people. There were about 300 people that sought refuge in the center so there was plenty of room. Rebecca started helping anyone that was hurt fortunately there weren't many then she helped the doctor deliver a healthy baby girl. Leon and Clare were patrolling the front entrance and Anna and Johnny were patrolling the back. Jill and Julie were sitting at a table looking over floor plans for the building so they could defend it if need be. No one knew where Chris or Kim was.

Convention Center rooftop 

Kim was leaning against the edge of the roof with her arms around Chris holding him tightly.

"You know." She said. "I hated men after that guy tried to rape me. But when I'm with you I hate to think of leaving."

"Yea I kind of hate driving 2 hours to see you." Chris said.

"I've been thinking of moving into town." Kim said. "But the rent is too much."

"Move in with me." Chris said.

"I told you that I'll move in with you only if we were engaged." Kim said.

"So let's get engaged." Chris said.

Kim leaned pack from Chris's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"We've been dating for what a year." Chris said. "I love you and I know you love me."

"Well yea." Kim said.

"Hell I was gonna save this for dinner but." Leon said. "Kim will you marry me?"

He got on one knee and pulled a small diamond ring from his pocket and took Kim's hand. Kim couldn't believe that he was proposing in the middle of a mission hell she couldn't believe he was proposing at all. She put her right hand over her mouth as she looked at Chris. After a seconded she managed to utter a yes. Chris put the ring on her finger and stood up and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Kim said and wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's time to tell the others." Chris said.

"You were the one that wanted to keep it from them." Kim said.

"I just wanted to be sure you were the one for me and I didn't want my sister to treat you like my last one." Chris said.

"I'll take her apart if she messes with me." Kim said laying her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Yea that's what I'm afraid of." Chris laughed.

Exhibit room A 

Chris and Kim walked back into the hall and called everyone together.

"Ok guys I have some good news really good news and some bad news." Chris said. "The good news is that the Army is coming and they are gonna evacuate the civilians in under an hour. The bad news is that Brass wants us to go to San Francisco where the virus originated. It's gonna be very dangerous so watch you ass's."

"Well that covers the good and bad news." Clare said. "So what's the really good news?"

"Well over the past year I have been dating." Chris said.

"Oh really?" Clare said. "And I thought you were gay."

Oh shut up." Chris laughed. "Anyway I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"So when do I get to meet this girl?" Clare asked.

"She's right here." Chris said putting his arm around Kim.

They all took it as a joke until Kim showed them the ring on her finger.

"Holy shit." Clare said smacking Chris on the back. "Good for you bro."

The rest of the team congratulated Chris and Kim got hugs from the girls. It was about 30 minutes later when they heard the sound of choppers overhead and Hummers in front of the building. They all walked into the front and say about 60 troops setting up a parameter around the building. Others were repelling off the chopper to the roof and setting up communication. One of the troops ran up to them.

"Which one of you is Chris Redfield?" The Private asked.

"I am." Chris said.

"Ok I'm to take you to San Francisco." The Private said.

"Ok there are about 300 refugees in hall A." Chris said.

"Our guys will take care of them." The man said.

"Ok let's go." Chris said and they all got into 2 of the Hummers.

"Why does Brass want us to go?" Anna asked.

"Well most of us have had run-ins with these things before." Chris said. "So basically we're experts."

"Oh great." Anna said leaning back in the seat.

6 hours later. 

Rebecca was leaning on Jill's shoulder sleeping with Jill also sleeping with her head resting on Rebecca's head. Anna knew that there was something between them but knew she had to hold her tongue. Leon and Clare were also sleeping in the 3rd row seats. In the other Hummer Chris and Kim were talking about wedding plans and driving Julie and Johnny out of their minds.

"Sir we're about an hour away from HQ." the driver said.

"Thanks." Chris said. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Yes sir." The driver said.

"Good some silence." Johnny said.

Julie laughed as she also drifted to sleep. It was gonna be a long day and they all would need their rest.

1 hour later 

The 2 Hummers rolled past the barricades and drove up to the HQ tent. The team were led up to the man in charge.

"Good evening." The man said. "I'm major Brooks."

"I'm Chris Redfield." Chris said. "The people behind me are Kim, Rebecca, Jill, Leon, Clare, Anna, Julie and Johnny."

"It's good to have you here." Major Brooks said. "We're in one hell of a shit storm."

"What's the situation?" Chris asked.

"Well we pinpointed the center of the outbreak." Brooks said. "It's on Alcatraz island."

"What do you want from us?" Chris asked.

"Well you all have been through this before." Brooks said.

"Most of us." Chris said.

"Well we dropped a team of Rangers on the island about 12 hours ago." Brooks said. "6 hours ago we lost contact with them. We want you and your team to go in there and get them out if their still alive. If their dead we want you to finish the mission."

And that is?" Chris asked.

"There is something on that island that brought the first group of these undead fucks back to life." Brooks said. "We want you to find it. And kill it."

"Ok." Chris said. "But first we need to rearm."

"We have all the ammo you need over here." Brooks said. 'Take what you need. Private Hunt here will take you to the local school where a chopper is waiting to take you to the island."

"Ok lets get to it." Chris said.

They all went to the table where there were all kinds of bullets and weapons along with a well stocked medical kit.

"I'll take this." Rebecca said dropping her old pack and taking the other.

Jill picked up an M16 and several mags.

"This will work for me." She said loading a mag into the weapon.

Leon also picked up a M16 and extra ammo. One they were all ready they hopped into the Hummers again and were taken to the school and loaded on the waiting Chopper.

"Ok you guys." Chris said. "You all heard the briefing. We have 1 primary objective and 1 secondary. Our primary objective is to rescue the Rangers. Our secondary is if the Rangers are dead we're to finish the mission and destroy what ever is releasing the virus. Any questions?"

There were none so the flight was silent except for the rotors of the chopper. It was only a 5 minute flight to the island and they were set down on the helipad on the roof of the main building.

"Ok lock and load." Chris said. "From hear on out we are behind enemy lines. So watch your backs."

The team nodded and headed into the building as the chopper headed back to the main land.


	8. From bad to worse

**(I can't find a good floor plan map of the prison so I'll be making up what it looks like as I go along.)**

Stairway 

Johnny was on point and heading slowly down the stairs with his M60 at the ready. Jill was behind him followed by Rebecca, Kim, Anna, Julie Leon, Clare and Chris. The stairway was about 3 floors long and circled around the shaft. They reached the bottom and found the door had been blown off it's hinges with C4 explosives.

"The door must have been rusted shut." Johnny said stepping over the remains of the door.

Medical center 

The room had a few beds still stained with sweat and blood from the prisoners that used to reside in the prison. The team swept the room for any sighs of the Rangers and only found some bullet casings on the floor.

"Well looks like they ran into something." Johnny said kicking a few of the shells.

"Ok let's get going." Chris said. "I'm betting that the team needs our help. If their still alive."

"You just had to ad that didn't you?" Jill asked.

"Move out." Chris ordered.

Cell block A 

The team made their way through the Medical center and through processing and stood in a large cell block. There were bullet casings on the floor but nothing else.

"Looks like they met some heavy resistance." Jill said.

"Yea but where are the bodies?" Rebecca asked. "I don't see a single one."

"Yea I don't like it." Jill said.

The cell doors were all open and it looked like people were living in them until recently. Johnny stayed on point all the way through the cell block to a staircase.

"Ok split up and search all the floors." Chris said. "Anna get to the top level and provide cover."

They searched all the levels and confirmed that it was empty and regrouped at the staircase.

"This is spooky." Clare said. "We haven't seen anything."

"I agree." Chris said. "But in any case we have our mission so let's get it over with."

They headed for the only door in the cellblock that they hadn't checked you that led into cell block B. Johnny pushed open the door and quickly stepped back when the smell of gunpowder hit him.

"Whoa." He said looking into the room.

Laying on the floor of the hallway was what looked like the Rangers but they were torn to pieces.

"Oh my God." Anna said turning her head and vomiting.

"What happened to them?" Jill asked.

"It looks like they were ripped apart by something big." Rebecca said looking at the wounds on the nearest man.

"We never saw it." A voice said.

The whole team pulled up their weapons and aimed at where the voice came from. A man in a tactical vest slowly walked from the shadows. He had a large wound on his shoulder and the arm was useless.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked talking off her medical pack.

"We were clearing the room." The Ranger said. "Then suddenly Hawkins started screaming. We looked back at him and saw him get ripped apart by nothing. Then Keller was ripped apart also. We started shooting in all directions but one by one the whole team was slaughtered. I took cover in the corner and it must not have seen me."

"Then how did you get this wound?" Rebecca asked wrapping the wound.

"Murphy had a shotgun and put a slug in my shoulder. It was a mild explosive tip so it put a larger hole." The Ranger said.

"What happen in the other rooms we found bullet casings but nothing else." Johnny asked.

"You didn't see any of the zombies?" The Ranger asked.

"No." Johnny said.

"There were dozens of them." He said.

"We haven't seem any." Jill said.

"I don't know why." He said.

"What's your name solder." Chris asked.

"PFC Plisken sir." He said.

"Are you the only one still alive Plisken?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Plisken said.

"Our mission is to get you out." Chris said.

"My mission isn't finished." Plisken said. "I'm under order to finish the mission no matter what."

"Your orders have been changed." Chris said.

"Listen." Plisken said. "My team is dead I want to get the son of a bitch that did it."

"I understand that." Chris said. "But we still need to get you out besides the arm of yours is useless."

"I know that." Plisken said. "But I only need one arm to rig the explosives."

"Explosives?" Jill asked.

"Yea orders state that if the team is all killed then the last man is to set a small nuclear device in the gas chamber." Plisken said.

"WHAT?" the whole team said.

"It's just big enough to destroy the island but no where else." Plisken said.

"I'm not gonna let you detonate a nuke." Chris said.

"What are you gonna do then?" Plisken asked.

Chris looked at his team.

"What do you guys think?" He asked.

"We can't let him nuke the island." Johnny said.

"Let's finish the mission he started." Leon said.

"Is everyone good with that?" Chris asked.

The whole team nodded yes and Chris sighed.

"Ok we'll finish the mission so you don't have to nuke the island." Chris said.

"Ok." Plisken said. "Intel has indicated that the virus is coming from death row on B3."

"Well let's get going." Chris said.

The team slowly went through the prison slower than they had been listening for anything that was coming for them. It was about 2 hours later when they finally got to B3 from the stairs.

"Man this place is big." Clare said.

"No kidding." Julie said.

Solitary confinement 

The team along with Plisken headed down the narrow corridor with black cells on each side.

"Talk about ambush central." Anna said.

"Hey Rebecca keep away from the cells we can't see in them." Chris said.

Rebecca started stepping away from the cell she was at when a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her lets. She screamed as she was pulled to the floor and through the door.

"Rebecca!" Jill screamed dropping her weapon and grabbing her arms and pulling back.

"Jill help me!" Rebecca screamed.

Chris and Leon both ran to Jill and grabbed Rebecca's arms and started pulling. The rest of the team started shooting into the room hoping to hit the thing that had her.

"Look out." Plisken yelled as he pulled a flare from his vest and ignited it.

As he tossed it into the room Rebecca screamed in pain the room was lit up by the flare and everyone saw 4 zombies pulling Rebecca in.

"Hold your fire you might hit her." Jill yelled.

Julie dropped her weapon and drew her sword and jumped over Rebecca and sliced off the zombies hands. The team toppled backwards as Rebecca came loose. Julie quickly removed the 4 zombies heads and walked back into the corridor. Rebecca was laying on her back with blood pumping from the wound on her leg.

"Oh shit it bit her." Chris said.

"No." Jill said not believing what she was seeing.

"She'll make it." Plisken said. "There is an antivirus at HQ."

"How do we get back?" Chris asked.

"There is a radio tower near the drop off point." Plisken said. "Pick her up and lets go other wise she is gonna be one of them in under an hour."

"It…It takes at least 3 hours." Rebecca said.

"Not this one." Plisken said. "Let's move.

Chris and Leon lifted Rebecca off the floor and headed back up the stairs and into Cell block C.

"I don't feel so hot." Rebecca said.

"Your turning." Plisken said. "Faster than I thought. We don't have long."

He looked around and saw one of the cells with a bed.

"Ok let's set her down in there." He said.

Chris and Leon ran into the cell and laid Rebecca on the bed.

"We'll be back." Chris said. "Johnny stay with her."

"I'm staying too." Jill said.

"Ok the rest of you lets get moving." Chris said.

Jill sat beside Rebecca on the edge of the bed and put her hand on Rebecca's cheek.

"She's burning up." She said.

Rebecca was starting to turn pale and was sweating badly. There were dark rings around her eyes and her lips were turning blue.

"Rebecca are you still with me?" Jill asked.

"I'm…I'm not going anywhere." Rebecca said feverishly.

Jill moved so he was sitting with her back to the wall and Rebecca's head was resting in her lap. She was stroking Rebecca's hair as Johnny stood guard at the door.

"I'm cold." Rebecca said.

'God it's moving fast.' Jill thought. "Johnny hand me the blanket out of Rebecca's pack."

Johnny searched through the pack and pulled out a gray blanket that was for emergency's and handed it to Jill.

"Ok sit up." Jill said pulling Rebecca to a sitting position and wrapping the blanket around her.

Rebecca leaned back so she was right up against Jill's body and her head was resting under Jill's chin. Jill put her arms around Rebecca and held her praying that the others would come back soon.


	9. Race against time

Landing pad 

Chris and the others ran across the landing pad and ran to the radio tower that was on the other end.

"Ok I'll have this going in just a minute." Plisken said and reached into his vest and with one hand plugged a spare fuse into the radio. "Ok it's up."

"That's it?" Chris asked.

"Yep." Plisken said picking up the microphone. "HQ HQ this is Stingray 7 come in over."

"This is HQ it's good to hear from you again Stingray 7 what's the situation? Over." The operator said.

"HQ Stingray team has been destroyed I am the only survivor." Plisken said. "One of the rescue team members is infected and is turning fast we need the antivirus immediately. Over."

"Rodger that Stingray 7 Medical Evac. Is inbound. Over" The operator said.

"10-4 HQ we're waiting for the shipment. Out." Plisken said. "They'll be here soon."

"Good." Chris said keying down on his Head set. "Jill the antivirus is on its way. How's she doing?"

_"Not good."_ Jill said. _"She's going into shock."_

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Chris said.

Cell block C 

Jill was slowly rocking Rebecca back and forth in her arms with her chin resting on Rebecca's head. She knew Rebecca was in trouble but she was trying not to show her fear.

"Jill." Rebecca said weakly.

"I'm right here." Jill said.

"Am I gonna die?" Rebecca asked.

"No no of course not." Jill said hugging her. "Chris and the others will be back soon."

"If...If I don't make it I…I want you to know that I love you." Rebecca said.

"I love you too." Jill said as tears rolled down her face.

Johnny heard the conversation and stepped out of the cell block.

"Hey Chris you guys better get back here fast Rebecca is slipping." He said looking over his shoulder.

_"The chopper is in site."_ Chris said. _"We will be back in 10 minutes."_

"Make it 5." Jill said. "She's falling fast."

_"We'll try." _Chris said.

Helipad 

The chopper landed on the pad and a doctor jumped out.

"Where is the injured member?" She asked.

"In Cell block C." Chris said. "We could move faster without her."

"Ok inject this right into her heart." The doctor said and handed Chris a syringe.

She handed Leon a box full of syringes incase any more were infected.

"Ok take him with you." Chris said pushing Plisken forward.

"I'm staying." Plisken said.

"Leon get him on the chopper." Chris said as he started running across the helipad.

Anna and Kim ran with him as Leon, Clare and Julie wrestled Plisken into the chopper. He was held down by the doctor and door gunner as the chopper lifted off. Leon and the other ran after Chris and Kim as fast as they could.

"Jill we have it we're on our way." Chris said.

_"Hurry she's not gonna last long." _Jill said.

They ran through Cell block A and through the hall where the bodies of the Rangers were and into Cell block B.

Cell block B 

As soon as they were in the cellblock several zombies came through the windows and out of the previously empty cells.

"Oh shit." Chris said as he skidded to a halt.

The team all let loose with their weapons mowing down every zombie in their path. The last one fell to the floor with a shotgun blast to the head and the team started moving again. They were almost to the door to Cell block C when Julie stopped.

"What the hell is that?" She asked pointing to the 3rd floor.

The team looked up and saw a large monster eating a zombie.

"That's the thing that ate Mrs. Baker." Clare said.

"How did it get here?" Chris asked.

"You ask it I'll shoot it." Clare said.

The monster finished its snack and jumped down to the floor in front of the others and quickly ate all the zombies around it.

"Well I guess we know why we didn't see any zombies the Rangers killed." Leon said.

Now that the monster was finished with the corpses it turned it's attention to the team. This was an ugly beast to say the least. It was about 9 feet high with one long arm and another regular human size. It's mouth opened 4 feel wide and could swallow a human whole. There where 1 great eye where 2 once stood. It looked at the team and picked out the juiciest one and stepped forward.

"Spread out." Chris said.

The team did as they were ordered and put some distance between them. The beast was looking at Kim with drool coming out of its mouth.

"Johnny we need your help." Chris said. "This thing is huge."

_"I'm on my way." _Johnny said.

Chris circled around behind the monster and headed for the door.

"You guys take care of this I'm gonna get this to Rebecca." He said.

Chris ran through the door and ran past Johnny and headed for Rebecca's cell leaving the others to fight.

"Man this thing is ugly." Clare said.

None of them had fired a shot until Johnny was in the cell block and in front of it then the room exploded with gunfire. Clare emptied her shotgun into the thing and it never even flinched. Johnny was unloading a belt of ammo from his M60 into it but the holes closed as fast as he was putting them into it.

"This isn't working." Kim yelled as she reloaded her AK.47. "Johnny toss me a grenade."

Johnny lobbed a grenade to Kim and she dropped her rifle.

"Ok you bastard want something to eat?" She said pulling the pin but holding the release lever. "Saw awe."

As if on cue the monster opened its mouth as it lunged for Kim. She jumped out of it's reach and tossed the grenade into it's mouth.

"Hit the dirt." Kim yelled and dove into one of the cells.

Seconds later the grenade exploded sending slimy pieces of the monster everywhere. The team looked up and saw what was left of the monster fall to the floor in a smoking pile.

"You got it." Clare yelled clapping her hands.

"Let's go check on Rebecca." Leon said and headed for the door.

Cell block C 

Chris ran into Rebecca's cell where Jill was still rocking Rebecca in her arms.

"I got it." He said stepping forward. "How's she doing?"

"Not to good." Jill said looking up and Chris with tears in her eyes. "She's dead."


	10. Continuing the mission

"Damn it!" Chris yelled slamming his fist into the wall. "If only that damn thing hadn't shown up."

"Give me the antivirus." Jill said.

"Why it's useless." Chris said.

"I don't want he coming back." Jill sobbed. "She's my friend I won't let that happen to her."

Chris sighed and handed Jill the syringe.

"Inject it into her heart." Chris said and walked out of the cell.

Jill wiped the tears from her eyes and lifted Rebecca's tank top and ran her finger along her sternum to the soft spot right below it. She uncapped the needle and inserted it into Rebecca's chest and injected the antivirus. She tossed the needed against the wall as she started crying. She slowly slipped out from behind Rebecca and lay her on her back.

"I'm sorry Rebecca." She said and put her hand on Rebecca's chest.

She put her other hand on top of her first hand and positioned herself over Rebecca and started pushing on her chest to circulate the antivirus through her body. She kept the compressions going for 2 minutes then stopped.

"Good bye." She whispered and kissed Rebecca's forehead.

She looked at Rebecca's face and stood up.

"Chris!" She yelled.

"What?" Chris asked from outside the cell.

"She's warmer." Jill said dropping to he knees.

She placed 2 fingers against Rebecca's neck and felt a pulse. It was weak but it was there.

"She's alive!" Jill yelled.

"You said she was dead." Chris said coming back in the cell.

"She is…was." Jill said.

"Jill get away from her." Chris said pulling Jill to her feet. "She's turning."

Chris pushed Jill out of the cell and pulled his sidearm.

"Chris don't." Jill yelled running towards the cell only to be stopped by Johnny and Leon.

"You know as well as I do that I have to do it." Chris said.

"No wait." Jill yelled. "Please… Let me."

"Will you do it?" Chris asked.

"She's my girlfriend I have to." Jill said.

The whole team looked at Jill in surprise at what she just said. Chris lowered the gun and walked to Jill.

"Do it." He said and handed Jill the gun.

Jill walked into the cell slowly with the gun at her side and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rebecca." Jill said and raised the gun and aimed it at Rebecca's head. "I'll follow you."

She closed her eyes and put her finger on the trigger.

"Hummm…Jill." Rebecca said weakly.

Jill's eyes shot open and she removed her finger from the trigger.

"Do it Jill." Chris said. "Or I will."

"She just said my name." Jill said.

"You're hearing things." Chris said.

Slowly Rebecca opened her eyes and looked at Jill who still had the gun aimed at her head.

"Jill…Wait." Rebecca said.

"She's alive." Jill yelled dropping the gun and sitting on the bed.

Jill leaned down and hugged Rebecca tightly letting her tears fall on the bed. Chris stepped into the cell and looked over Jill's shoulder. Rebecca's eyes were closed and she was crying. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around Jill.

"She is alive." Chris said. "But how?"

Jill and Rebecca stayed like that for several minutes until the silence was getting on the rest of the teams nerves.

"This is a real touching moment but we still have a mission to do." Clare said.

"First we need to get Rebecca out of here." Chris said.

"I'll be ok." Rebecca said letting Jill go and sitting up.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yea I'll be fine." Rebecca said. "Just let me rest for a minute."

"Ok lets rest for an hour to be sure your ok then we'll go on or evac. you." Chris said.

"I need to know something." Leon said. "You were dead. So how are you sitting there now?"

"I probably wasn't dead." Rebecca said. "I may have slipped into a near death coma. My heart would still have been beating but very lightly. Only an EKG could pick up the beats."

"It's that easy?" Clare asked.

"Yea." Rebecca said. "Damn good thing I came out when I did otherwise Jill here would have killed mw and never known"

"Ok well let's relax for a while." Chris said.

"I'm gonna go to sleep for that hour." Rebecca said.

She lay back down and closed her eyes. Jill sat on the edge of the bed for a minute before laying down with her.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca whispered.

"They know about us." Jill said.

"Oh." Rebecca said.

Jill and Rebecca faced each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"I almost lost you today." Jill said.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Yea you did." Jill laughed.

"Hey when we get out of here." Rebecca said. "I want you to marry me."

"What?" Jill asked.

"I mean it." Rebecca said. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"But the lay says we can't." Jill said.

"Jill we're in San Francisco." Rebecca said. "Their still doing gay marriages."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jill asked.

"Yes." Rebecca said.

"Well I guess I have no choice then to say yes." Jill said with a smile.

Rebecca smiled and kissed Jill on the lips.

"Now let's get some sleep before we continue the mission." Rebecca said closing her eyes again.

About an hour later Chris rapped on the cell door waking Jill and Rebecca up.

"Let's move out." He said.

Rebecca sat up and stretched then looked at Jill.

"How do you feel?" Jill asked.

"I'm good." Rebecca said standing up.

They both walked out of the cell and met up with the rest by the stairs.

"Ok we're heading to death row." Chris said. "We'll be going through solitary confinement. Its about 50 yards from door to door. Rebecca can you run?"

"Yea." Rebecca said.

"Ok we go full speed through the corridor." Chris said.

They headed down the stairs and into the corridor.

"Ok here we…" Chris said.

"Wait." Jill said looking at the wall. "How about we push the button marked close doors?"

"What?" Chris asked looking at the wall.

Jill pushed the button and all the doors slammed shut.

"You got to be shitting me." Chris said. "We almost lost Rebecca because we didn't see a damn button?"

"Looks that way." Rebecca laughed.

The team walked through the corridor and heard zombies on the other side of some of the doors. They walked through the door at the other end of the corridor without even firing a shot.

Death Row 

They were in a long single floor cell block with cells on only one side.

"Ok let's look for the cause of the virus." Chris said.

The team started looking around death row for anything that looked like it could have started the virus. Jill and Rebecca walked into one of the cells and found a journal from an Umbrella scientist.

"Hey guys look at this." Jill said walking into the corridor.

She handed the journal to Chris and he read it to everyone.

_Jun 23_

_Orders have come down from the top that we are to abandon the Angel project. We are to back all the material and specimens including the Angel embryo and transport them to our __Europe__ facility. I don't know why they want us to abandon it when we're so close to finishing but orders are orders. I think I'll take a vacation once we're finished._

_Arthur Kinsmen Umbrella science team._

_Jun 24_

_This cant be happening. The Angel embryo hatched. We don't know where it is. The prison is surrounded by those God damn zombies. I've locked myself in Death row and will wait for a rescue. _

_Jun 25_

_How ironic, Death row lives up to its name. I have been attacked by a zombie and I'm infected with the Z strain. I know we engineered it to work fast but I wasn't expecting it to be this fast. I can feel by self slipping into death. All I can hope is I'm killed before I hurt someone. I will leave this journal here so any one that finds it will know the truth. Angel is a creature that can rip a man apart like a paper doll. She has morphing capabilities. She can make herself look like anyone she comes into contact with. She can even mimic their voice and steel all the knowledge they have. The down side is that she can't heal herself. If she is injured she will have to rest like any human and let it heal naturally. Now I'm gonna to take one last look at the sky before I die._

Chris looked up from the journal and looked at his team.

"Plisken." He said. "Plisken is Angel!"


	11. Hunters or Hunted

Chris folded the journal and put it into his pocket.

"Angel could be anywhere by now." He said. "We need to get to the radio tower and alert the Army."

The team ran out of death row and through solitary at full speed.

"Why would she tell us to look in Death row?" Leon asked as they ran up the stairs.

"How should I know." Chris said.

It took them only 5 minutes to get to the helipad and Chris ran to the radio tower.

"This is Chris Redfield of The San Diego STAR's team we have and emergency. Over" Chris said into the microphone.

"This is HQ what is the problem? Over." The operator asked.

"You need to find the Ranger that came back on the chopper that brought the antivirus. He is Angel, an experiment and the source of the virus. Over."

"We'd like to STAR but the chopper went down shortly after it left the prison. Over." The operator said.

"Did you find bodies? Over." Chris asked.

"We found the bodies of the door gunner and pilot. The doctor survived. Over." The operator said.

"Was she injured? Over" Chris asked.

"That's a negative STAR she was unharmed. Over." The operator said.

"Ok we need as many men as you can spare to search the island. Over." Chris said.

"Acknowledged STAR we will have our people there in under an hour. Over." The operator said.

"Ok we will begin the search of the island and wait for reinforcements. Out." Chris said and dropped the microphone.

Chris looked at his team and then at the island.

"She's not in the prison otherwise she would have attacked us." He said. "So she's out there some where."

The team looked at the island from the helipad and seeing all kinds of hiding places.

"I don't like this." Clare said.

"Yea we've gone from being the hunters to the hunted." Leon said.

"Ok let's split up." Chris said. "2 man teams. Anna run to that water tower near the port and give us cover."

"Got it." Anna said and ran off for the tower.

"Leon and Clare you take the south side. Julie and Johnny take the east side. Jill and Rebecca take the west side. Kim and I will take the north." Chris said. "If you see Angel do not engage it call for backup and wait. Only engage if you have no choice."

The team nodded in agreement and looked over their weapons.

"As soon as Anna is in position we will start." Chris said.

Water containment facility 

Anna kicked the old rusted lock off the gate and walked in with her sidearm in hand. There wasn't many places for Angel to hide but she still wanted to be careful. She checked all the small buildings in the area before climbing the latter to the top of the tower. She looked around the tower to be sure it was clear before setting up her sniper rifle.

"This is Anna I'm in position." She said.

_"Ok Anna we're starting keep your eyes open." Chris said. _

"Rodger." Anna said and looked through her scope at the helipad.

She saw the team break into groups and head to their areas.

West side 

Rebecca and Jill set about checking the guard houses and the warden's house. Jill was on point and walking just a few feet away from Rebecca.

"Hey Jill I think I should take point." Rebecca said.

"Why?" Jill asked.

"Well you have a nice ass and it looks really good in that mini skirt." Rebecca said.

"Dose it now?" Jill asked. "Well I do want your mind on the mission and not my body for now so by all means take point."

Jill stepped aside so Rebecca could pass by. As Rebecca was walking past Jill, Jill reached out her hand and stopped Rebecca.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked looking at Jill.

Jill looked over at her and quickly leaned in and pressed her lips to Rebecca's. After a few seconds they separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that about?" Rebecca asked.

"I just felt like kissing you that's all." Jill said. "Ok let's move on."

Rebecca smiled and took point for the rest of the search of the houses.

East side 

Julie and Johnny searched the laundry room and only found a few zombies. Julie easily took care of them with her sword and they moved on.

"Damn it's like looking for a needle in a hay stack." Johnny said as they walked out of the laundry room.

"Yep." Julie said. "But it's got to be done."

"Hey I don't want to be crude but I have to go to the bath room." Johnny said.

"Well be fast." Julie said. "I'll wait here."

Johnny ran back into the laundry room and did his business and came back out.

"Julie?" He said looking around.

Julie was nowhere to be seen so Johnny cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Julie!" He yelled.

"I'm right here." She said walking from around a bush. "I had to use the bathroom to."

"Damn girl don't freak me out like that." Johnny said. "Ok let's go we have to check out the hole."

The hole was a place they put the worst of the prisoners to make them sweat. It was in the sun and only had a bed and toilet in it. The room was 6 foot by 4foot. And only 5 feet high. Julie went into one of the holes and Johnny went into another. Johnny's room was empty and he walked back out.

"Hey Johnny give me a hand." Julie said from the room she was in.

Johnny walked into the small room and where Julie was. As soon as he was in the room she grabbed him and threw him on the bed and pulled the door almost completely shut.

"Julie what the hell are you doing?" He asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry Johnny but I just can't take it anymore." Julie said.

"That what?" Johnny asked.

The room was dimly lit by the sun and Johnny saw Julie unsnap her armor and tossed it to the ground and removed her shirt.

"Julie we're in the middle of a mission." Johnny said.

"Shut up and take your clothes off." Julie said taking off her pants and panties.

Johnny slowly started to take off his clothes but Julie was too impatient. She walked up to him and pulled his pants off and dropped to her knees. Johnny was speechless as Julie worked him over. A minute later she wiped her mouth and pushed Johnny on his back and got on the bed.

"Now sit back and relax." She said.

Johnny had fantasized about this ever sense he first saw Julie and now it was happening. Julie was moaning softly and Johnny reached up and started rubbing her breasts.

"God this is great." He said.

Julie was moaning louder and bucking wildly and Johnny had to put his hands on her shoulder to keep her from falling off. When his hand was on her shoulder he felt something sticky he looked at his hand and in the dim light could see blood.

"Hey Julie your bleeding." He said.

Julie stopped bucking and looked at him and he looked into her eyes.

"Oh shit!" He yelled and threw her off him and reached for his gun.

She was back on her feet in less than a second and jumped on him digging her fingers into his flesh like a knife into butter. Johnny screamed and tried to fight back but she ripped his chest open. His body was convulsing and she watched with amusement as he died.

"Was it good for you too?" She asked standing up and walking outside.

She felt the sun on her nude body and transformed into her true form and walked away.

South side 

Leon and Clare searched the entire area without finding anything other than the occasional zombie.

"This area is dead." Leon said. "Let's head back to the heliport."

"Yea that sounds like a good idea." Clare said. "Where the hell is that thing?"

North side 

Chris and Kim finished their sweep of the residential area of the island without seeing a thing.

"Anna this is Chris have you seen anything?" Chris asked.

There was only static from the other end.

"Anna can you hear me?" Chris asked.

Still only static.

"These damn things." He said. "Let's go to the tower and see is she's seen anything."

They walked the short distance to the tower and Chris climbed to the top.

"Has she seen anything?" Kim asked.

"If she did we'll never know." Chris said looking at the mutilated body of Anna.

It looked like Angel had come up behind her and just ripped her apart. There was blood all over the place. It also looked like Angel had eaten most of her organs. The look on Anna's face was one of shock and pain. Chris closed his eyes and headed back down the latter.

"She's dead?" Kim asked.  
"Yea." Chris said. "She's dead."

Chris punched the latter and keyed down on his headset.

"Everyone Anna's been killed met back at the helipad we'll wait for help to arrive." He said and looked at Kim. "Let's go. We're gonna get this son of a bitch."


	12. Life or death love or hate

Jill, Rebecca, Leon, Clare, Chris and Kim met back at the helipad and waited for 10 minutes for Julie and Johnny.

"Where are they?" Jill asked pacing back and forth.

"They were searching the East side of the island." Chris said. "We can't wait for the Rangers. We have to look for them."

"Are we splitting up?" Clare asked.

"No." Chris said. "Let's stay together."

They headed to the east side of the island and searched for the missing members. They searched the Laundry room but found no sign. There were some tracks outside and they followed them to the Hole.

Hole 

Chris pushed the door open to one of the room and looked in.

"Jesus." He said. "I think this is Johnny."

There was blood all over the floor and bed. Chris slowly walked in and picked up the M60 and some grenades. He was walking out when he saw Julie's cloths and armor on the floor. He continued out and looked at the prison.

"Angel may look like Julie." Chris said. "Look for the shoulder wound."

They could hear the choppers heading to the island and ran back to the helipad to meet them. 2 choppers dropped off 10 Rangers and 2 doctors with body bags one of the Rangers ran up to Chris.

"Sir you are in charge." He said.

"Ok I want you all to search the island." Chris said. "Kill anything with a shoulder wound that is the monster we're looking for. I want you to take one of the body bags to the water tower. One of out team mates is there. And another is in the hole."

"Yes sir." The man said and went back to the others and told them the orders.

"What are we gonna do?" Jill asked.

"We're heading back into the Prison." Chris said.

"Sir take this." One of the Rangers said handing Leon a Flam Thrower.

"Do you think Julie's alive?" Clare asked.

"I don't know." Chris said.

Death Row 

Julie opened her eyes feeling nauseous. Her vision was blurred and her head was pounding. She tried to move but something was holding her against the wall.

"Relax." Her own voice said. "You're not going anywhere."

"Wha…What do you want?" Julie asked.

"Don't worry." Her voice said. "If I wanted to kill you you'd be dead."

"Angel?" Julie asked.

"That's what they named me yes." Angel said.

Julie started struggling against what ever was holding her to the wall.

"Give up I've cocooned you to the wall." Angel said.

"What do you…you want?" Julie asked.

"I need your help." Angel said. "You see I'm gonna be having a baby."

"What?" Julie asked. "How?"

"I took the eggs from Anna." Angel said. "I wasn't sure what to take so I ate most of her organs."

"Anna no." Julie said. "You bitch.

"I seduced your partner Johnny for the other part I needed." Angel said. "I didn't want to kill him but he discovered who I was and fought so I ripped his chest open."

"You monster." Julie said.

"Be that as it may." Angel said. "But Soon I'm gonna be a mother. With your help that is."

"I'll never help you." Julie said.

"Yes you will." Angel said. "Because I 'm having Jimmies baby. You loved him I know."

"Yes I did." Julie said.

"Well you might like to know that he fantasized about you often." Angel said. "I also know you help me because if you don't I'll kill you and your child."

"What?" Julie asked.

"I put some of Johnny into you." Angel said. "I assure you that it's human. I didn't taint it at all. I may be a monster but I'm still a woman."

"Why can't you deliver it on your own?" Julie asked.

"Because I will die before it's born." Angel said.

'If she's dead she can't kill me if I don't deliver it.' Julie thought. "Ok I'll do it."

Angel reached up her hand and caressed Julies face then recoiled and slapped her.

"You bitch." She snapped. "I can read your mind. Do you think I'd let you live just because you said you'll do it?"

Angel reached up and put her hand around Julie's throat and started squeezing. Julie went lightheaded and her vision went black as her life was being chocked out of her. She tried to tell Angel to stop but couldn't speak.

'Ok I'll do it.' She thought hoping Angel would hear her.

Angel released her and she started gasping for air.

"You we're telling the truth." Angel said. "Keep that up and you'll be fine."

Julie's vision was cleared and she looked at Angel. She looked like her and her stomach was extended and Julie knew she was almost ready. Angel ripped the cocoon off of her and she fell to her knees. Angel turned around and walked into one of the cells and lay on the bed. Julie walked in with her arms around her chest.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"I left them up top." Angel said. "But your sword is here. You'll need that to deliver the baby."

Julie picked up her sword and unsheathed it.

"It is time." Angel said. "I want to say thanks"

"I'm only doing it to save my life." Julie said.

"I know." Angel said. "But still…Thank you."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she died. Julie sheathed her sword and was about to leave the room until she saw Angel's stomach move.

'I promised.' She thought pulling her sword again.

With one slash she sliced open Angel's stomach and the baby crawled out.

"I never said I would look after it." She said walking out of the room.

Cell block C 

Chris and the others were heading through Cell block C and were only 30 feet from the door to the stairs when the door opened and Julie walked out. Chris and the others stopped and raised their weapons.

"Wait." Julie said holding out her arms. "It's me."

"How can we be sure?" Chris asked.  
"Well first I'm nude." Julie said. "And seconded I don't have a hole in my shoulder."

One look was all it took to convince the team she was the real Julie. Rebecca pulled a blanket out of her pack and wrapped it around her.

"Where's Angel?" Chris asked.

"She died giving birth." Julie said. "I promised I'd deliver the baby to save my own life. I left the baby in Death Row."

"I'll take care of it." Leon said heading down the stairs.

Death row 

Leon turned on the Flam Thrower and searched Death Row for the baby but didn't find it. Angel's body was laying on the bed and Leon torched it for good measure then headed back to the others.

Cell block C 

Leon walked back to the group with the Flam Thrower over his shoulder.

"Did you get it?" Leon asked.

"I didn't see it." Leon said. "But I cooked Angel."

"Ok let's go back to the helipad and tell the Rangers." Chris said.

Helipad 

Chris and the others stood on the helipad and watched as the Rangers finished searching the island.

"We've finished our sweep." One of them said to Chris. 'No one's home."

"There is a baby on the island." Chris said. "It's the monster's we have to destroy it."

"We have to go." The Ranger said. "HQ is gonna nerve gas the island and drop bunker busters full of the gas on the prison. If it's still on the island we'll get it."

The choppers came back and picked everyone up and headed back for the main land. As soon as they were all out of harm's way the island was gassed killing everything on the island.

San Francisco bay 

Julie stood on the beach in a pair of camouflaged pants and a black shirt watching the sun sink into the sea.

_"I may be a monster but I'm still a woman." _Angel's words echoed through her mind as she watched the orange rays of the sun dance across the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A woman said walking up beside her.

"Yes it is." Julie said.

"This is the first time I've seen the sun set." The woman said.

Julie turned to look at the woman. She resembled Anna but had Johnny's eyes.

"Angel!?" Julie said taking a step back.

"It's ok." Angel said. "I'm a human now and I have free will and I'm using it."

"How did you?" Julie asked.

"When I died my life went into the baby." Angel said. "The only ability I have from my first form is the ability to change shapes. And luck was on my side that the Ranges didn't count how many were with them. 10 landed on the island and 11 left."

Julie reached for her hand gun as slowly as she could.

"What do you want me to be?" Angel asked.

"What?" Julie asked.

"I can look like whoever you want but that ability will be gone soon."

"Just be yourself." Julie said.

"I don't know who I am." Angel said. "I can bring about the end of the world or to live out my life and die an old lady."

"That's a choice you're gonna have to make on your own." Julie said.

They looked at the water in silence for a moment. Then Angel smiled.

"I think I'll be a human." Angel said.

"That's a good choice." Julie said sliding her sidearm back in its holster.

"I should go." Angel said. "I have a life to get started."

They both started walking up the beach towards the hummer's that was to take Julie back to San Diego.

"You know." Angel said. "Now that I'm a human I have human emotions. Like love."

She reached out her hand and took Julies as they walked.

"Love is a good thing." Julie said looking at her hand. "You know there are some openings with the STAR team."

"I don't want to do that." Angel said. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"I understand." Julie said.

"I want to help save people." Angel said as they stepped into the street.

"That's a good thing to do." Julie said. "But you should choose a new name."

"I like my name." Angel said.

"Ok suit yourself." Julie laughed.

The team was hopping into the Hummer when Julie and Angel walked up to them.

"Who's this?" Jill asked.

"This is my old girl friend from high school." Julie said. "She lost her home and is gonna be stating with me."

"Dose she have a name?" Jill asked.

"My name's Angel." Angel said.

"It's nice to meet you Angel." Jill said and got into the Hummer.

The whole trip home everyone slept but none more peacefully than Julie and Angel. Even though she knew what Julie really was she knew she would be happy with her. Angel for the first time knew what happiness was sleeping with her head on Julie's shoulder.

1 year later San Francisco church 

The sun was falling sending its last rays through the stain glass window. The rays were falling on Jill and Rebecca as they exchanged the sacred wards and rings. The team was all sitting in the audience looking at them. Chris was sitting with his new wife Kim by his side. Clare had one hand on her extended stomach and Leon's hand in the other. Julie was holding her baby girl in one arm and leaning on Angel. Angel went to medical school and quickly excelled to the front of the class and became a nurse in the ER. She was happy with her job saving lives and loved Julie. None of the team members questioned Julie about Angel suddenly showing up or how she got pregnant. Julie and Angel had fallen in love shortly after leaving San Francisco but even though they loved each other they wanted to wait to get married. Rebecca was looking into Jill's eyes as Jill slipped the ring on her finger and she slipped one on Jill's. They slowly leaned into each other and pressed their lips as their friends cheered and applauded.

"I love you." Rebecca whispered in Jill's ear.

"I love you too." Jill said hugging Rebecca tightly.


End file.
